


With a bun

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy can't put it in but he can at least rub against it





	With a bun

“Sanji.” Luffy could plead with the best of them but Sanji had practice in resisting. “Please let me put it in?”

“Of course you can’t.” It was actually amazing how a face so cute could say things so mature and a little terrifying. “You have to wait, no putting it in for a while.” A good long while. “Off the ship only remember?” Because Sanji could only endure so much without being reduced to begging and screaming.

It was terrifying what getting fucked by Luffy could make him do. If there were any gods out there Sanji needed to have a conversation with them. Particularly about Luffy’s cock because it made no sense why a kid like Luffy should have a cock that big. Not just long but the thickness was really too much.

Sanji prepped like a man possessed and sometimes it was not enough. The feeling of Luffy’s cock could drive one mad. He always felt as though Luffy was screwing his brains out of him one thrust at a time. A kid like Luffy did not need a cock that big and he most certainly did not need that stamina either. Tireless, endless that sort of stamina was the last thing that he needed.

Sanji needed time to recover that that. He walked around for a while afterwards feeling as though Luffy was still inside him. It was not a bad thing, Luffy could fuck. Whether that was because he had good instincts or he and Sanji were more compatible than he thought who knew. Luffy could give a good fucking. Sanji just could not take that good fucking every single day.

Besides nobody on the ship needed to hear what Luffy put him through. He still had his pride and he knew he was loud. He knew he screamed because his voice was always hoarse afterwards. Brook and Franky always gave him shit for it when he was nursing his throat.

“But Sanji.” Luffy rolled his hips against Sanji’s ass as if he would be able to fuck Sanji through his clothes. “I want it.” He sounded so cute as he pleaded. “Please? After last night I’ve been thinking about it.” The hands on his hips tightened as Luffy grinded against him.

“You’re not putting it in.” Sanji hid his grin into his elbow before he shuffled so he could look over his shoulder at his pouting captain. “But we can do something that will feel just as good.”

“Nothing feels as good as you.” Luffy sulked as he pressed harder against him. If Sanji was a weaker dumber man just the feel of Luffy’s cock against his ass would have him giving in and grabbing the lube so he could once again ride that monster fuck duties. But Sanji was not a weak dumb man.

“You’re cute.” Sanji chuckled.

“I love fucking you.” Luffy’s hands slipped under his shirt to tease his hipbones. “I love your mouth, the way you look sucking me is so hot but fucking you is the best.” Luffy hissed. “Watching you take me over and over again and you’re so hot and tight Sanji.” Sanji was getting stirred up by Luffy’s words alone but he was not going to let the demon on him deter him from his plan.

“Get the lube.” He rolled his hips into Luffy’s next thrust. “You won’t be putting it in but I’ll let you play around a bit.” Besides if Luffy was that horny so early for his own sake it was better to dampen the fire. Denying the beast meant that he was sore for longer and he did not want that.

X

It felt good but he still wanted to put it in. it was a scene had loved, a scene that drove him crazy. Sanji’s ass. It had only been a year since he had started seeing this but he was addicted. He could not imagine going without. He had no clue how he made it before this.

Luffy squirted the lube on his cock and Sanji’s ass before he dragged his cock down Sanji’s ass. He grinded his way back up and sighed at how good his cock looked between Sanji’s cheeks. As good as it felt it most certainly would feel better if he could put it in.

He gently pulled Sanji’s ass cheek so he could wistfully sigh at the small hole he was denied for entering. He would have loved to make Sanji moan for him. He had thought he had lucked out when he found Sanji napping in the observation room.

Still something was better than nothing. He grabbed Sanji’s hips and positioned himself before he started to move.

He had to make it quick because not only did they never know what was going to happen, this was just for him. Sanji was letting him indulge in his ass.

He had never thought about how Sanji’s ass looked before, flushed from his touch. Wet from the lube. Luffy’s cock gliding between his cheeks. Brushing against the hole he wanted to fuck so badly. Luffy slide his cock against Sanji’s ass again and again until he lost count of his thrusts amid the wet sounds and his own panting.

Until pressure built in his body and welled up as he moved faster and faster. Until he grabbed his cock and held Sanji open so he could rub more directly. Until he was panting louder than the wet sounds the lube and their skin made.

When he came he aimed for Sanji’s hole. He licked his lips as he shuddered his way through his orgasm. Sanji’s hole got covered with his cum. The cheeks of his ass and even a bit of his back. Thick cum covered the parts of Sanji that Luffy loved. He felt calmer seeing that.

He felt a little less tense after cumming but he did want to go again as well. He pushed his cock over the cum covered parts of Sanji. Watched the way Sanji’s ass looked with his cum added to it. While he still wanted to put it in, he could mess around for a round two.


End file.
